CASTING CALL
by AngelInDisguise123
Summary: Come one come all to carry the banner. Submit your own character to become a Brooklyn newsie or a Manhattan newsie. Need at least ten to start. (Also need story ideas). Might have the main movie characters as minors to focus on the ones sent in.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is. I'm not really sure whether or not it's been done before, but it has, it must be done.

Ever heard of Newsies? (Stupid question; why else would ya be here in this section of FF? Unless you're one of those people who just stay on it for hours on end goin' on random stuff. I'm not a stranger to it…)

Well, in short, the Newsies are about the Newsboy Strike of 1899. (I'm thinkin' this in Racetrack's voice). It's about how Pulitzer (owner of The World- the newspaper) chargin' them more for their papes when they barely have enough to make ends meet. It's also a musical with eternal music like Carryin' Da Banner and Seize the Day.

No more spoilers. Those of you who haven't watched it or at least seen the musical, leave and watch it RIGHT NOW else ya'll be confused. Really.

Now that that's outta the way, I'll say I'm making and SYOC for Newsies. It'll be after the whole strike, though, but who said a Newsies' life was done with excitement after the strike?

So, there'll be the Newsies from Manhattan and Brooklyn ('cause I just love Spot, ya know?) Preferably boys, 'kay. I know there were real girl Newsies around that time with the boys, but if it is a girl, have a really good reason.

Few guidelines (and wants by me):

• I'll allow panies (queers, gays, whatever) if they've got a good story.

• No one related to any of the real Newsies (by real, I mean the characters from the movie). It'll be confusin'.

• Who's Patrick? You could send him in.

• Ages between 8 and 17 (since that's the age Jack was).

• I may or may not write it in a New York accent. That is writing goil and woik instead of girl and work. If the majority thinks that's too hard to read, I'll write it normal. (Give your input in the form).

• No Gary Stus or Mary Sues. Enough said.

• Include at the end of the form (so I know you actually read it): Crutchy made Sauerkraut

Alrighty, then. Let's carry the banner.

**Nickname:**

**Real Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Complexion:**

**Eyes:**

**Height/Build: (height doesn't have to be specific, just give a basic height)**

**Quirks:**

**Backstory (optional):**

**Personality:**

**Religion:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Catchphrase (optional):  
**

Here's my character:

**Nickname: Snowball "Snowy" (apparently, a real Newsie)**

**Real Name: Caleb O'Neal**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: white blond and curly (where he got his name).**

**Complexion: clear skin and pale skin color. **

**Eyes: light blue. Has light eyelashes.**

**Height/Build: he's somewhat short for his age. Thin.**

**Quirks: he sleepwalks, which causes a few problems for some kids who get woken up by this kid walking and bumping into things while sleeping. **

**Backstory (optional): his mom died when he was born and his father raised him. But, his father got influenza and died when Snowball was 9. Found the Newsies when looking for something to eat.**

**Personality: he has a loud mouth and kind of gets into arguments a lot, especially with people older than him over the smallest things. He gets nervous around girls and quiet under adults (not 'cause he's afraid but because he respects them). He's a dreamer to as he says when he grows up he's gonna hightail to Europe to learn how to get in an "orkistraw" or something. Has a wooden lute he found. **

**Religion: catholic. **

**Sexual Orientation: straight. **

**Catchphrase (optional): "Youse neva gonna believe this!" **

**Crutchy made Sauerkraut**

**I'll leave this open until I've got at least five for Brooklyn and five for Manhattan. I'm not just going to accept just ten, but I'll start the story as soon as I get ten. **

**Also, if you can think of one, include a story idea. Greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the characters you've sent out. And in two days. Wow.**

**So, I'm posting the characters who've I decided will be in the story **_**so far**_**. **

**I'll also PM those whose characters I'm not sure are in Brooklyn or Manhattan. Those of you who don't have an account, well, send answer via review.**

**Here are the first 10 characters I've chosen!**

**Wapomeo Huntress sent in- **

**Nickname: Vegas  
Real Name: Finn Haines  
Age: 14  
Hair: Brown  
Complextion: tanned,with freckels  
Eyes: Bright green  
Build: tall and slightly built  
Quriks: Can be a bit crazy  
Backstory: after his orphanage caught on fire, he ran to pervent being put in another one  
Personality: crazy fun hates adults and doesn't do terrible with girls but isn't the best.  
Religion: aitheist  
So:Straight  
Catchphrase:"It's only crazy if it doesn't work."**

**TheWildHeffernan sent in-**

**Nick Name: Cider  
Real Name: Christopher Taylor  
Age: 8  
Complexion: Pale, heavily freckled  
Hair: Dark, dark red, messy  
Eyes: Deep brown  
Height/Build: Small, sturdy  
Quirks: Thick yorkshire accent  
Backstory: Loves apples. It's not very clear what happened to him, but he was found by one of the boys in battery park last month. He's very quiet, and tends to fall asleep in the strangest of places. Very sweet. Likes to hang out with Crutchy.  
Religion: Anglican  
Sexual Orientation: Straight, I suppose. to young for romance  
Catchphrase: "Oh me Lord."**

**Amy sent in-**

**Nickname: Terry  
Real Name: Terrance Jacobi  
Age: 13  
Complexion: Tannish  
Hair:Wavy, black, thick  
Build, Height: Skinny, average height  
Eyes: Hazel  
Quirks: Bad nervous tick- almost never stops tapping his foot. He can't help it, and it's gotten him into trouble before.  
Personality: Polite and honest, uses big, hoity-toity words. Talented fiddler.  
Backstory: Came from a middle-class, jewish family. Parents died when he was only a little bay. His grown brother left him in the refuge. He still thinks that his brother will be back for him, one day.  
Religion: Jewish  
Sexual Orientation: Straight**

**snodder sent in-**

**Nickname: Raccoon  
Reason for Nickname (optional- I haven't found a reason for Spot's or Skittery's nickname…): Well, he's a fighter, you see. He gets into brawls a lot and loads of fight, at least one a day over something that seems to matter to him. When he was younger and weaker, he still had that quick temper and and would come back to the lodging house with two black eyes almost all the time. He doesn't get black eyes anymore, but the nickname stuck.  
Real Name: Jim Doss  
Age: 14  
Hair: straight, blonde  
Complexion: he's tan. When summer comes, he's the first to get brown.  
Eyes: he has green eyes.  
Height/Build: (height doesn't have to be specific, just give a basic height) average height for his age. He's somewhat muscular what with all his fighting.  
Quirks: he bites his lip when nervous, but tries to stop doing it. And, when he's mad or upset, he'll unconsciously crack his knuckles. He'll just do it without thinking about it.  
Backstory (optional): well, he hates adults. Like all adults in general. So, that could be he had a rough tie with his parents. Eh…  
Personality: he has a quick temper like mentioned above. He'll get mad over who snored or you used up all the soap or something. He gets into sprawls with Spot Conlon too, though they're somewhat evenly matched. He also likes candy and will sometimes spend some of his money to get some and eat and share with some of his friend newsies (see, he's a softie at heart!)  
Religion: he's catholic, but you'd never know it.  
Sexual Orientation: straight.  
Catchphrase (optional): You wanna say that to my face, kid?**

**crazyCULTure sent in-**

**Nickname: Sevens  
Reason for Nickname (optional- I haven't found a reason for Spot's or Skittery's nickname…):  
Real Name: Vincent Peluce  
Age: 12  
Hair: curly and black  
Complexion: has an olive skin tone to him  
Eyes: dark brown  
Height/Build: (height doesn't have to be specific, just give a basic height) average height and very skinny (high metabolism)  
Quirks: he's very superstitious, like really. He keeps a rabbit foot with him for safekeeping, knocks on wood, never exits the lodginghouse (without force) on Friday the 13th.  
Personality: he's kind of quiet. He's a soft spoken boy, knows how to fight but finds it hard to stand up for himself on what he believes in. he's a bit scared of the dark, but tries not to show it. He's just an overall kind boy.  
Religion: catholic. Very religious.  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Catchphrase (optional): "Lady Luck's on me side today!"**

**POMForever sent in-**

**Nickname: Luck**

Real Name: Eloise Kirberger (Yes a girl but I have a good reason)

Age: 15

Hair: Sorta a sand color cut short.

Complexion: A tan/ivory mix.

Eyes: Bright green.

Height/Build: Short(could pass for a 11 year old) and thin (She also has under-developed curves and a flat chest which helps her look like a boy).

Quirks: She'll start laughing at the most random times.

Backstory: Eloise was born in Helsinki, Finland but she's lived in New York since she was 4. Her parents died when she was 5 causing her brother to start being a Newsie. The only way she was able to stay at the lodging house was to pretend to be a boy, so her brother cut her hair and dressed her up in his old clothes and introduced her as Louie. Her brother died 2 years later so she started working as a Newsie with the help of Jack who, along with Crutchy, was the only one to know her secret.

Personality: Kivuta is the most fun loving/talkitive person you'll ever meet. At times she'll act about half her age but mostly she'll act her age or even seem a little bit older. Sometimes Kivuta will isolate herself. At times she may seem cold and a little bit harsh but she'll quickly go back to being her regular self. She'll rarely gets angry so if she does it'll be a suprise and she can hold a grudge for a while.

Religion: Catholic

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Catchphrase (optional): What can I say? It's pure luck.

**Red Nevada Rose sent in-**

**Nickname: Ace**

Reason for nickname: champ at poker. Always manages to get a royal flush.

Real Name: Addie Bunker (yeah it's a girl. You don't have to use her)

Age: 17

Hair: dirty blonde, long, wavy

Complexion: white with lots of freckles

Eyes: green

Height/Build: 5'6" or so, slim, not too curvy

Quirks: Champ at poker/cards

Backstory (optional): was a first class girl who got booted out for refusing to marry, sent to Delancey's to be maid/housekeeper, suffered abuse and harassment from Oscar and Morris, fired when Mr. and Mrs. Delancey didn't believe her, was homeless on the streets until the Newsies found her and took her in. Just trying to make a life for herself, whatever it may be. Love interest is Racetrack, but you don't have to add that if you don't want.

Personality: spitfire, stubborn, witty, easy to anger, good heart overall but just hard to get past walls

Religion: grew up as a Christian but not a big priority in her life

Sexual Orientation: straight

Catchphrase (optional): "they don't call me Ace for nothing."

**ForeverYoungForeverLostGirls sent in-**

**Nickname: Shine  
Real name: December Whitmam  
Age: sixteen  
Hair: short, like a boy, golden blond, just touching ears  
Complexion: really ruddy red cheeks, no acne or anything  
Eyes: hazel (combination blue green brown etc.)  
Height/Build: short like Mush or Race  
Quirks: Shrugs an unbelievable amount. When she runs, she turns her head like she keeps expecting a mane of hair to move along with it. Has managed to keep secret her backstory.  
Backstory: Born in Bowery, to high-class parents. She lived in a small mansion (her father owned a chain of textile factories) with a few maids and a three little sisters. She turned fifteen, her parents decided to marry her off, but she'd already fallen in love with the sister of one of the maids. Her father found out and a few days later the girl djsappeared without a trace. Shine was sent to a boarding school that would 'make her normal.' She ran away and joined first a gang. She got kicked out because of her sexual orientation, so she joined the newsies. She still hasnt told them she's lesbian.  
Personality: her nickname was sarcastically given by Shine, since when shearrived she hardly said anything positive. She's full of questions everyone wants to know the answers to, but that nobody thinks to ask.(Are both sides of the scythe sharpened? What happens to the heads after someone is beheaded? What kind of chiodhood did thr Grimm brothers have?) She's also full of words, and has a thing for poems. (If u need help with that, just PM me and i would loveto help) Shine also likes to draw, and she usually draws the girl she was in love with (ill let u pick a name) and just says it's her cousin. She' very motherly towards the newsies, both young and old, and she's not afraid to make herself heard. She cant stand bullies. She's usually the voice of reason and discourages fights, insisting on taking the high road, but if something goes too far, she'll gladly lead the charge.  
Religion: Shine gave up on religion after a bunch of accusations on account of how being gay was wrong in the eyes of God (not to offend or anything, it was just the time period)  
Sexual Orientation: Gay, but sometimes she's not completely sure and she cries herself to sleep about it**

**RoseInStillWaters sent in-**

**Nickname: Seabutch (or Sea, or Butch… rather strange, but it was a real newsie name!)  
Real Name: Brendan Patrick Clement Murphy Lynch  
Age: 15  
Hair: We'll say "brown," but it has bits of everything.  
Complexion: tan in the summer, red in the winter. Always seems windburnt, sunburnt, or otherwise ruddy.  
Eyes: grey-green  
Height/Build: Just reaching that awkwardly tall stage; about 5'11," skinny and sinewy  
Quirks: Poor personal hygiene, has an awkward laugh that sounds like barking. Butch can and will fall asleep anywhere at any time, and can wake up just as fast (it's a skill he's perfected). Always carries a twist of rope that he ties knots in when nervous, excited, etc. Excellent at spitting long distances.  
Backstory: Butch was born to a sailor and his wife based in Cork, Ireland, but doesn't remember the old country because he left to sail with his father before he could walk. His father was rarely home in Cork, since he supported his family by plying the seas as the boatswain aboard various steam packets and windjammers crossing the Atlantic, rounding the Horn to reach ports on the West coast. Brendan joined the crew as a paid able seaman at age ten, and worked aboard until his father's disappearance in a gale on the Columbia bar. Finding himself too young to find work on a boat without his father's connections and a continent and an ocean away from his mother, Brendan spent his wages on a transcontinental train ticket and wound up in New York at the ripe old age of thirteen. He's been a newsie since, but still pines for the sea. He's a Brooklyn newsie and likes hanging around the Brooklyn navy yards.  
Personality: Butch tends to be one of the quieter boys, but when he gets excited he'll talk the ears off your head. He has lots of deep thoughts that he'll sometimes share with people he trusts, but usually he skulks and somewhat resembles Skittery in personality. He is very good at all things physical, be that fighting, running, climbing stationary objects, or swimming around the Brooklyn docks, but has little to no education.  
Religion: Raised Catholic, still practices…religiously (ba dum tss), and has the guilt to go with it  
Sexual Orientation: straight  
Catchphrase (optional): "'twixt the devil and the deep blue sea" (in trouble); calls people he doesn't like "coves"**

**J.E. MAGIC sent in-**

**Nickname: Doc**

Real Name: Jennifier Ann Castro

Age: 14

Hair: Straight Chestnut Brown hair

Complexion: Clear skin. Color:Fair

Eyes: Gold

Height/Build: like 5'2...5'3

Quirks: seems like Warden Snyder always likes to blame things on her so trouble like that normally follows her.

Backstory: Doc's mother died in child birth. Her father was a very talented doctor and was very close to his daughter. She lived closed to The Delancey and her and Morris(The Play version!) were best friends. She got her nickname from always saying "Doc" to everybody. Her father died when she was 8 and she was taken to the refuge. She and Morris lost contact. She was released from the refuge but where every she went trouble with the but followed her. One of Spot's boys had found her running from the bull and took her to the lodging house

Personality: Doc is very energetic and always likes to have fun. Can never be serious and when she is it is always a stupid serious to make people laugh. Little ditzy, goes with the flow. Argues only when needed to, especially with Spot sneaking into Manhattan to see Morris. Doctor to the newsies sometimes. Wants to be a doctor when she grows up like her father.

Religion: Atheist

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Catchphrase (optional): " 'Ey Doc...", "Ya Doc..." "Just go with the flow" (Yes IK "Doc" is bugs bunny catchphrase but I like it and it goes with her name.).

So this is her! Hope you like it! I wanted to be original so I used Morris Delancey, if you don't like it yo can take it out. And Are you going to be giving people credit in the story? Just want to know

**rellimmes sent in-**

**Nickname: Storm**

Real Name: Mariska Bogaevskaia

Age: 15

Hair: Dark brown, long

Complexion: tan,

Eyes: blue-gray

Height/Build: average height, strong athletic build,

Quirks: moody, occasionally lashes out at people violently, can mysteriously disappear for days but always reappears when important, sometimes cusses rapidly in 1st language

Backstory: Emigrated alone from Russia, started as pickpocket but joined newsies, decent friends with Spot Conlon, maybe more (but no one really knows)

Personality: intelligent, seemingly emotionless, hard and tough, emotionally and physically strong, sense of honor, decent sense of humor but mostly doesn't show it

Religion: joined Methodist church upon arrival in America

Sexual Orientation: straight

Catchphrase: "If it does not seem right, then it probably is not. Do with it what you will."

**So, thanks to all that sent in one. If you don't see your character, it's probably because I couldn't find a way to fit them into the story.**

**And to the people who sent me warnings about me being in violation of FF rules, I know… okay? I'm not trying to be some rebel going against the site rules, I've seen what happens to those people. So, next time I update, I'll move the characters to my profile. Just, wait until that happens before you report. Please and thank you.**

**So, while I have my own idea (which I may or may not share), I'd like to know your ideas as well.**

**And, there'll be a poll on my profile to see who wants me to write in a newsies accent or not. Granted, it's hard, but it's a learning process.**

**And, any betas out there, feel free to help!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, I started the first chapter in A Newsies Story that'll be posted today.

Terrible title, huh? My mom's always saying that, "Honey, you're a great writer, but no one will buy any of your books if you can't think of decent titles."

And, I'm like, "Well, gee, thanks mom."

But, I really am bad at titles, so it'll just be called A Newsies Story until further notice (or until someone gives a suggestion- hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge…) you get the idea.

The story will probably go in a Manhattan, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Brooklyn, repeat kind of fashion.

The story plots will either be

Manhattan vs. Brooklyn

Manhattan and Brooklyn team up against an outside force (gangs, other newsies, ets.)

That's it.

Honestly, I would love to have options suggested by you. That would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! WARNING!

Just so you know, I've been getting lots of PMs about by CASTING CALL "being against FF rules" and I understand this. Sigh.

So, I'll move all the characters onto my profile since it isn't considered "interactive".

I'll tell you a story (the reason I'm going to do this).

Well, a couple years back, there was this Hunger Games syoc story. I submitted a district 12 character (he got in!) and the author was so enthusiastic about her/his story.

The story in itself was amazing. Detailed, well written, amazing imagery. Just great!

But, her 20-chaptered- 40,000-worded story got deleted one day. All of it. It was so sad because she/he read the rules and thought she understood it, but she didn't know that syocs were considered interactive. No one told her.

**If you will write an syoc, just play it safe!**

So, I'll delete this (hopefully after everyone has seen it) and post the casting call onto my profile.

'k den, ciao, adios, see ya, zai jian, au revoir, and all that.

That is, until I post the next chapter. Which will probably be tomorrow or a Saturday. Not a Friday. Marching band happens.


End file.
